whal_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter
| tribes = | place = 14th | alliances = | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 21 |strikes = }} Carter is a contestant from . Profile Name & Pronoun: Carter (He/Him) Tribe Designation: Discord: curter#9114 Current Timezone: PST Who are you, and why should we cast you?: "Hi, I'm Carter. I am a male and straight (single ladies ). I am 13 and PST I think i should be casted because I have a flexible personality and an unique charismatic development I will make hardcore allies just not lead a huge group of people I am willing to listen to people but if i must i will backstab! I will be entertaining af to the people bc its just fun!" What motivates you as a person? What impression do you want to have on the world?: "Something that motivates me in my life, is the people around me. If you are willing to literally bring joy to me it'll motivate me even further then expected. I just love to be around people bc i often get bored by myself. I want to leave an impression that I have done something that impacts people. I hope to see myself one day being a joyful person and someone who can bring people up. I just want to know that as a person i have fulfilled my duty as being a nice human being. even if its impossible due to the fact the racism and homophobia remarks going around. but hey the world needs fixing" What is your proudest accomplishment?: "Well for starters I haven't really done many ORGs. I am planning to be in one and I've done one. But my biggest accomplishment in an org is being able to lead a huge alliance through the pre-merge securing my safety through pre-merge, merge and some of the merge vote offs, having that accomplishment of knowing that people trust me is wonderful. In real life my biggest accomplishment um is probably helping family members, alot of my family has depression issues so I can ust help them. I aswell just help my grandparents which i love them sm theyre sweet af" Are you a hero or a villain? Are you a hero, healer or hustler? Brains, beauty, or brawns? How do you play ORGs, and why do you play that way?: "Okay, I see myself more as a hero then a villain. I see myself not instigating any arguments nor do i see myself going out of my way directly to cause harm to another player in this game, yes I am willing to blindside and backstab players in this game but I won't be overly cocky or just hurtful about it. I more so see myself as being liked and charismatic willing to help another player, willing to help out my alliance more so. I also see myself as a brains, I know how to act around people without triggering any alarms in their heads thinking I am over the top player, learning how to outthink players and learn how to react and talk to players is a right way to play this game. I see myself more so as a healer then the others, i always care about peoples dis comfort and misfortune in this game, because if I do this it lets me have an equal footing into this game. allowing me to learn how to indulge in peoples gameplans" Who is your idol?: "my idol in survivor sense, would've been Parvati Shallow just more hero like. Being able to be trusted by a bunch of players and be as cunning and smart as her would be a dream of mine to achieve that in survivor. she is honestly such an iconic player even if she is overrated in some scenarios. her game play is basically mine just more heroic then others. I always liked her" Survivor Summary Voting History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:WAtG Contestants Category:Survivor: Waltz Across the Galaxy Category:WhAl Survivor Category:Galex Category:Styx